


tony stark gets the love and appreciation he deserves (kinda)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Avengers AU, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Crack, Multi, Not Good tm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RIP, Textfic, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Well - Freeform, chatfic, idk - Freeform, so this is a nice break, tbh im only writing this fic bc lately my writing skills have been, whatever you wanna call it lmao, yeah its a high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: salt: go to bed tonytonster: nEVERDoc Unusual: tony wtfDoc Unusual: remove me from this groupchat i need to sleep like a normal person





	1. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> tony - tonster, bruce - smart boi, pepper - salt, steve - roger that, natasha - natnatnat, clint - birb, bucky - 20 buck$, sam wilson - TheRealBirb, stephen strange - Doc Unusual, thor - hot hunk, loki - snake bro, tchalla - king cat, wanda - witchh, pietro - fast Bitch, vision - Robo Yeet, rhodey - iron road, valkyrie - brunn as fast as u can, everett ross - nEver ett
> 
> i'll add other characters as i think of them. if you want a character to be in the fic just comment the character!! (theres a l o t of characters in marvel lol)

**_tonster created “r u proud” groupchat_ **

**_tonster added smart boi, salt, Doc Unusual, king cat, and iron road_ **

 

**tonster:** hey guys

 

**tonster:** r u proud of me

 

**tonster:** i finished my science project with over 4 hrs of sleep

 

**salt:** And how many days did it take you to finish?

 

**tonster:** …………………………………………… three

 

**salt:** go to bed tony

 

**tonster:** nEVER

 

**Doc Unusual:** tony wtf

 

**Doc Unusual:** remove me from this groupchat i need to sleep like a normal person

  
  


**_Doc Unusual left groupchat_ **

  
  


**tonster:** bitch

  
  


**_tonster added Doc Unusual to groupchat_ **

  
  


**Doc Unusual:** fucc

 

**iron road:** tony i can see you from across the library

 

**tonster:** hi rhodey did u see me wave

 

**iron road:** yes

 

**smart boi:** guys im trying to study can you please make a seperate groudchatg ot somethingf

 

**king cat:** smae

 

**tonster:** learn to spell lmao

 

**salt:** omg you guys

 

**salt:** bruce and thor are making out

 

**salt:** “trying to study”

 

**salt:** liar

 

**tonster:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BRUCE

 

**Doc Unusual:** take a pic and show us so we can use it for blackmail

 

**salt:** _ [sent image] _

 

**tonster:** scREAMS

 

**king cat:** o m g BRUCE

 

**iron road:** get it bruce

 

**Doc Unusual:** use protection

 

**smart boi:** gUYS

 

**smart boi:** STOB IT

  
  


**_tonster added hot hunk to groupchat_ **

  
  


**tonster:** mwahahahahahahha

 

**hot hunk:** ??? why is my name hot hunk

 

**tonster:** bc i hacked into ur phone and changed it

 

**salt:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**smart boi:** pepper no

 

**salt:** pepper yes

 

**salt:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**tonster:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**hot hunk:** haha what do those faces mean

 

**king cat:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**smart boi:** NOT YOU TOO

 

**smart boi:** T’CHALLA NOOOO

 

**king cat:** uwu

 

**Doc Unusual:** tbh bruce, ‘uwu’ is worse than the lenny face

 

**smart boi:** i hate you all sm

 

**iron road:** ok guys it was fun for a while but now i need to work

 

**Doc Unusual:** it was never fun

 

**Doc Unusual:** and i need to s l e e p

 

**salt:** yea

 

**king cat:** yeah

 

**smart boi:** yea

 

**hot hunk:** lol idek what im doing here

 

**tonster:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

  
**tonster:** u guys r mean

 

 **tonster:** fine

 

_**tonster deleted groupchat** _ ****


	2. rip t'challa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonster: bye guys i have a date with pepper rn
> 
> 20 buck$: i think u mean *bi guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony - tonster, bruce - smart boi, pepper - salt, steve - roger that, natasha - natnatnat, clint - birb, bucky - 20 buck$, sam wilson - TheRealBirb, stephen strange - Doc Unusual, thor - hot hunk, loki - snake bro, tchalla - king cat, wanda - witchh, pietro - fast Bitch, vision - Robo Yeet, rhodey - iron road, valkyrie - brunn as fast as u can, everett ross - nEver ett

**_king cat created “help” groupchat_ **

**_king cat added roger that, 20 buck$, natnatnat, and tonster_ **

 

**king cat:** guys

 

**king cat:** i need help

 

**king cat:** please

 

**roger that:** with what

 

**king cat:** everett 

 

**tonster:** hEYO

 

**20 buck$:** im here

 

**natnatnat:** me too

 

**king cat:** wtf you guys

 

**king cat:** you only come after you see that its about my love life

 

**king cat:** fuck u all steeb is my only friend now

 

**roger that:** heheheheheheheheheh suck it losers

 

**natnatnat:** fight me

 

**20 buck$:** nO steve ur fuckin tiny u aint fighting anyone

 

**roger that:** :(

 

**king cat:** are you guys going to help me or not

 

**tonster:** yes

 

**20 buck$:** yes

 

**natnatnat:** yes

 

**roger that:** yes

 

**king cat:** ok good

 

**king cat:** so wHAT DO I DO

 

**roger that:** marry him

 

**tonster:** bitch dafuq

 

**tonster:** I HAVE AN IDEA HANG ON LET ME TYPE IT

 

**tonster:** just stop being a coward and ask him out lololololololololololololllllllllllllll

 

**natnatnat:** buy him a stapler or some shit idk he likes that kinda shit right??

 

**20 buck$:** nonono guys he has to buy him chocolate

 

**roger that:** EVERYONE SHUT UP

 

**roger that:** t’challa i have an idea thats better thsn any of these ones

 

**king cat:** considering ur first idea im not so sure thats true

 

**roger that:** pick everett his favorite flowers. dont buy them bc thats impersonal or whatever

 

**king cat:** …………………………………….. 

 

**king cat:** thats actually not a bad idea???? brb gonna go pick some flowers

  
  


**_king cat left groupchat_ **

  
  


**20 buck$:** thats the gayest thing ive heard all day

 

**tonster:** thats not true i heard u and sam wilson making out under the bleachers

 

**roger that:** no that was me and sam

 

**tonster:** ??? i thought i heard bucky??

 

**20 buck$:** yeah i made out with sam under the bleachers too

 

**natnatnat:** omg u guys r so gay

 

**roger that:** natasha. youre literally the gayest person i know

 

**natnatnat:** *bi est

 

**roger that:** right sorry

 

**tonster:** bye guys i have a date with pepper rn

 

**20 buck$:** i think u mean *bi guys

  
  
  


\---

  
  


**king cat:** ok i did it 

 

**20 buck$:** did what

 

**king cat:** the thing that steve told me to do with the flowers

 

**roger that:** omg did it work

 

**king cat:** no

 

**tonster:** WTF WHY NOT

 

**king cat:** i gave him the bouquet of flowers and i was about to confess to him when he said, “Oh wow! These are gorgeous! Thank you!! How did you know these are Mary’s favorite flowers?” so he thought that i picked the flowers for his gf, who’s name is apparently mary and who i had no idea existed until now

 

**natnatnat:** aw buddy that sucks

 

**roger that:** im sorry dude

 

**tonster:** wanna go over to steves house so we can all watch sad movies/romcoms and cry?

 

**20 buck$:** did u just voluntell steve

 

**tonster:** yes

 

**king cat:** i would say no to preserve my dignity, but tbh i really do wanna go

  
**natnatnat:** since i assume bucky is already at steebs house i’ll pick t’challa and tony up and drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my ela teacher lets us listen to music in class sometimes and im just sitting at my desk with my earbuds blasting "-sOUTHERN MOTHERFUCKING DEMOCRATIC REPULICANS-" and no ones knows lmao


	3. wtf everett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birb: so
> 
> birb: everett
> 
> nEverett: what?
> 
> natnatnat: oh my god clint no
> 
> birb: clint yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony - tonster, bruce - smart boi, pepper - salt, steve - roger that, natasha - natnatnat, clint - birb, bucky - 20 buck$, sam wilson - TheRealBirb, stephen strange - Doc Unusual, thor - hot hunk, loki - snake bro, tchalla - king cat, wanda - witchh, pietro - fast Bitch, vision - Robo Yeet, rhodey - iron road, valkyrie - brunn as fast as u can, everett ross - nEverett

**_Private chat- natnatnat and birb_ **

  
  


**birb:** nataaaaaaaaaaashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**natnatnat:** whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

 

**birb:** whats up

 

**natnatnat:** im at steves house with tony, t’challa and bucky and we’re watching sad rom coms bc t’challa got rejected by everett :(

 

**natnatnat:** do you wanna join us

 

**birb:** wait w h a t hang on

 

**natnatnat:** okok so steeb told t’challa to pick everett some flowers and when t’challa gave the flowers to everett everett said “omg thank u my gf loves these flowers” well thats not really what he said but you get the point right

 

**birb:** wait but. hang on youll just have to see for yourself

  
  


**_birb created “wtf everett” groupchat_ **

**_birb added natnatnat and nEverett_ **

  
  


**birb:** so

 

**birb:** everett

 

**nEverett:** what?

 

**natnatnat:** oh my god clint no

 

**birb:** clint yes

 

**nEverett:** wtf is going on and why is this called ‘wtf everett’

 

**birb:** i wanno ask u a qwuestwion owo

 

**nEverett:** pls dont do that

 

**birb:** fine

 

**birb:** i wanna ask u a question

 

**nEverett:** what

 

**birb:** do u have a gf

 

**nEverett:** no why

 

**natnatnat:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**nEverett:** ???????

 

**natnatnat:** ROSS WHAT THE HELL

 

**nEverett:** what do you mean??????????????

 

**natnatnat:** meet me at lisa’s in 20 min

 

**birb:** can i come too

 

**natnatnat:** yeah

  
  


\---

  
  


Natasha and Clint arrived at Lisa’s and ordered three hamburgers, three sodas, and three orders of fries. When they got their food, they picked a table and sat down, waiting for Everett. Everett arrived and saw them. He sat down and looked at the food, then up at Natasha. 

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” he asked.

 

“That one is for you,” said Clint, with his mouth full. He pushed Everett’s burger, fries, and pop towards him. Everett raised an eyebrow but picked at the fries.

 

“So, we need to talk,” Natasha said, smiling menacingly. Everett looked momentarily scared. 

 

“About what?” he asked.

 

“I think you know.”

 

“No, I really don’t.”

 

Natasha sighed. She looked Everett straight in the eyes (even Clint was scared). “Mary,” she said simply.

 

Everett’s eyes widened. “How do you-”

 

“T’Challa told us about your ‘girlfriend’. Nice name, Mary,” she said, making air quotes when she said girlfriend.

 

“Fuck,” Everett rubbed his forehead.

 

“So, shall I tell him, or you?” Natasha smiled.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry, okay? My friend told me it would be a good idea. He told me to make T’Challa jealous,” Everett swallowed.

 

“So you made up a girlfriend?” Clint asked, shoving fries into his mouth. Everett nodded.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to sort this out with him. I texted T’Challa earlier and he’ll be here in about five minutes,” said Natasha. She got up, motioned for Clint to follow her, and left. Clint got up quickly and ran after her.

“Good luck, dude!” he called over his shoulder to Everett.

  
  


\---

  
  


**_king cat changed “help” to “wtffff”_ **

 

**king cat:** ok what did you guys do

 

**tonster:** waht r u talking about

 

**king cat:** everett just told me that mary is fake???

 

**20 buck$:** OMG WHAT HAPPENED NEXT

 

**king cat:** i asked him why and he said something about a friend telling him to make me jealous but tbh i wasnt paying attention bc im really happy that he was making that all up

 

**roger that:** awwwwwwwwwwww

 

**natnatnat:** hang on guys

  
  


**_natnatnat added birb_ **

 

**birb:** wassup

 

**natnatnat:** scroll up

 

**birb:** ooh then what happened

 

**king cat:** he apologized like 4830485304290 times and finally i just

 

**king cat:** kissed him

 

**tonster:** very romance much sexy

 

**roger that:** Proud

 

**20 buck$:** GOOD JOB

 

**birb:** lenny face

  
**natnatnat:** noice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos fill this writer with happiness and motivation to add more chapters
> 
> btw "lisa'a" is just a fast food chain i made up for this story lol


	4. the walls are thin....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brunn as fast as u can: so bruce.
> 
> smart boi: S HUT U P
> 
> brunn as fast as u can: youre a top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony - tonster, bruce - smart boi, pepper - salt, steve - roger that, natasha - natnatnat, clint - birb, bucky - 20 buck$, sam wilson - TheRealBirb, stephen strange - Doc Unusual, thor - hot hunk, loki - snek, tchalla - king cat, wanda - witchh, pietro - fast Bitch, vision - Robo Yeet, rhodey - iron road, valkyrie - brunn as fast as u can, everett ross - nEverett

**_hot hunk created “Revengers” groupchat_ **

**_hot hunk added snek, smart boi, and_ ** **_brunn as fast as u can_ **

  
  


**hot hunk:** hello

 

**snek:** brother dear why did you add me

 

**hot hunk:** bc i love you

 

**snek:** a horrible decision

 

**hot hunk:** :(

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** loki be nice to thor

 

**snek:** why

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** bc if u dont i’ll kill u

 

**smart boi:** the best part is that she’s not joking

 

**snek:** ugh fine

 

**snek:** thor youre my favorite brother

 

**hot hunk:** yay

 

**hot hunk:** wait im your only brother

  
  


**_snek changed hot hunk’s name to “thot”_ **

 

**thot:** loki you did a typo my name is thor not thot

 

**snek:** uh yeah thats a typo

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** thot

 

**smart boi:** its ok thor im not mean like the other two i’ll love you

 

**thot:** yayy bruce come over

 

**smart boi:** i live like right across the street cant you do it

 

**thot:** no

 

**smart boi:** i’m at your house now

 

**thot:** i’ll open the door

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** ew

 

**snek:** aT LEAST YOU DONT LIVE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS THE B O T T O M

 

**thot:** LOKI

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** how do you know he’s a bottom??

 

**snek:** THE WALLS ARE VERY THIN

 

**thot:** DJFHSLJDJFSKLFJSK;DJ;KGJDFLK;G

 

**smart boi:** gUYS

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** so bruce.

 

**smart boi:** S HUT U P

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** youre a top?

 

**smart boi:** JFKLSGKLFSGJKLSHJLKJDKSLFJSKLGJL

 

**snek:** HE IS AND HE’S VERY LOUD. I LITERALLYHAVE TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WHENEVER BRUCE COMES OVER

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** loki do u wanna come over rn we can watch movies and complain about thor and bruce

 

**snek:** yeah

 

**snek:** i’ll steal thot’s car

  
**thot:** hEY


	5. spoder man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20 buck$: tony im stealing ur kid
> 
>  
> 
> tonster: nO HES MINE
> 
>  
> 
> tonster: FIGHT ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be a bit shorter sorry

**_tonster created “JDFKLJDSKLFJ” groupchat_ **

**_tonster added smart boi, salt, roger that, natnatnat, birb, 20 buck$, TheRealBirb, Doc Unusual, thot, thicc, snek, king cat, witchh, fast Bitch, Robo Yeet, iron road, brunn as fast as u can, nEverett, okay, naknaknak, and spoder_ **

  
  


**tonster:** GU Y S

 

**Doc Unusual:** what now

 

**tonster:** I MET THIS 8TH GRADER AND OMG??? I’M?? ADOPTING HIM???????? I ADDED HIM HIS NAME IS PETER. PETER SAY HI

 

**spoder:** Hi!! My name is Peter!!

 

**20 buck$:** a youngling

 

**roger that:** I AM YOUR SENPAI

 

**natnatnat:** shut up steeb you fukcin weaboo

 

**TheRealBirb:** steeb the weeb

 

**20 buck$:** omg

 

**tonster:** gUYS SHUT UP. INTRODUCE YOURSELVES TO HIM

 

**roger that:** hi. im Steve Rogers. im bi and he/him pronouns

 

**Doc Unusual:** im stephen strange. gay, he/him

 

**smart boi:** hey kid!! I’m Bruce Banner. Bi, he/him

 

**natnatnat:** natasha romanoff, lesbian, she/her

 

**birb:** clint barton, bi, he/him

 

**king cat:** t’challa, pansexual, he/him

 

**spoder:** You’re name is T’Challa? Are you Shuri’s older brother?

 

**king cat:** yes, how do you know shuri?

 

**spoder:** She’s one of my best friends!! :D

 

**king cat:** oh no

 

**20 buck$:** so pure

 

**20 buck$:** yo. My name is bucky, gay, he/him

 

**iron road:** my name is James “Rhodey” Rhodes. I’m bi, he/him

 

**thot:** hello!! my name is thor! im bisexual and nonbinary!! :)

 

**20 buck$:** theres two of them. so fucking pure.

 

**thot:** loki its youre turn

 

**snek:** ugh

 

**snek:** my name is loki. I am pansexual and genderfluid. right now my pronouns are she/her but that will obviously change so

 

**salt:** hi im pepper. bi and she/her :). I’m tonys wife

 

**tonster:** we’re not actually married but yes, she is my wife

 

**witchh:** My name is Wanda Maximoff! I am demiromantic asxeual and she/her

 

**fast Bitch:** hi im pietro maximoff im wandas twin im bi he/him

 

**brunn as fast as u can:** im  brunnhilde, but please call me val. im bisexual. she/they

 

**thicc:** hello child my name is m’baku and i would prefer not to say anything about myself

 

**Robo Yeet:** I’m Vis and I am ace

 

**okay:** hey kid my name is okoye an im a lesbian

 

**naknaknak:** yo im nakia and im pan she/her and im also tchallas first kiss

 

**king cat:** can we please not bring that up

 

**naknaknak:** no

 

**nEverett:** is it my turn? My name is everett toss and im t’challas boyfriend :)

 

**spoder:** It’s nice to meet eveyone!! :D

 

**spoder:** I guess I should go too

 

**spoder:** My name is Peter Parker and I’m bisexual!! he/him. :))))))))

 

**20 buck$:** tony im stealing ur kid

 

**tonster:** nO HES MINE

 

**tonster:** FIGHT ME

 

**20 buck$:** IM TAKING HIM

  
**tonster:** LALALALALA CANT HEAR U OVER THE SOUND OF ME SIGNING THE ADOPTION PAPERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally didnt write this chapter just to introduce peter and tell you guys what everyones sexualities/genders are lmao what


	6. peter quill???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short lol

**_tonster created “peter quill” groupchat_ **

**_tonster added roger that, natnatnat, smart boi, thot, and birb_ **

  
  


**tonster:** ok guys we need to talk about peter quill

 

**birb:** the weird kid?

 

**roger that:** i heard he has a pet raccoon

 

**smart boi:** its not nice to gossip

 

**smart boi:** but i heard that both of his parents are dead and his legal guardian is in a biker gang and he has tons of tattoos but theyre all blue. and he has a mohawk

 

**birb:** his legal guardian sounds fukcing cool

 

**thot:** i heard he has a really good taste in music :)

 

**roger that:** i also heard that he also has a pet tree or something idk

 

**tonster:** yknow his gf?? the daughter of that mean principal from a school across town?

 

**natnatnat:** gamora? shes my bff. and she goes here, but her dad is the principal for a different school

 

**birb:** :(

 

**natnatnat:** you too

 

**birb:** :)

 

**smart boi:** isnt he friends with that one buff dude from the foot ball team? and that one girl who’s really good at art?

 

**thot:** her name is mantis. at least i think it is. no one knows her real name

  
**tonster:** conspiracy theories


	7. :)))))))))))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vader: \\_(*.*)_/
> 
>  
> 
> smort: oH SHIT THATS HIS “BOW DOWN TO ME” EMOTICON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tony - tonster, bruce - smart boi, pepper - salt, steve - roger that, natasha - natnatnat, clint - birb, bucky - 20 buck$, sam wilson - TheRealBirb, stephen strange - Doc Unusual, thor - thot, loki - snek, tchalla - king cat, wanda - witchh, pietro - fast Bitch, vision - Vis, rhodey - iron road, valkyrie - brunn as fast as u can, everett ross - nEverett, peter p - spoder, okoye - okay, nakia - naknaknak, m’baku - thicc, peggy carter - Boss, peter quill - starlord, gamora - queen, drax - toaster, mantis - bug, nebula - cooler than u, shuri - smort, ned - Vader, michelle - mj

**_spoder created “yeet” groupchat_ **

**_spoder added smort, Vader, and mj_ **

 

**spoder:** NED

 

**spoder:** NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED

 

**Vader:** ye?

 

**spoder:** THE NEXT STAR WARS MOVIE COMES OUT IN DECEMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Vader:** rEALLY???????????? :D :D :D

 

**spoder:** ……...in 2019

 

**Vader:** :(((((((((((((((((

 

**spoder:** :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

**mj:** nerds

 

**smort:** lmaooooooo

 

**spoder:** now im sad

 

**Vader:** me too

 

**mj:** welp

 

**Vader:** :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

**spoder:** :((((((((((((((((((((

 

**smort:** i can comfort u

 

**spoder:** :))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

**Vader:** :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

**smort:** jk

 

**Vader:** :((((((((((

 

**spoder:** :((((((((((((((((((((

 

**mj:** peter 

 

**spoder:** yesss??

 

**mj:** :)

 

**spoder:** gASP

 

**spoder:** A SMILEY FACE

 

**smort:** @ ned do you wanna come over and watch harry potter while these two have their lovey-dovey time

 

**Vader:** yeet yes

 

**spoder:** hEY

 

**mj:** dudes we’re not dating

 

**smort:** thats exactly what people who arent dating would say

 

**Vader:** i ship it

 

**spoder:** NED YOURE USPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 

**Vader:** \\_(*.*)_/

 

**smort:** oH SHIT THATS HIS “BOW DOWN TO ME” EMOTICON

 

**spoder:** I BOW DOWN TO YOU MY LORD

 

**smort:** ME TOO

 

**mj:** mood


	8. scheming plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witchh: guys i need some help
> 
> Vis: anything for u
> 
> roger that: ew thats so sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanda - witchh, steve - roger that, vision - vis  
> (im gonna start putting only the people who are in the chapter. i think that would be easier for all of us)

**_witchh created “pietro and clint” groupchat_ **

**_witchh added Vis and roger that_ **

 

**witchh:** guys i need some help

 

**Vis:** anything for u

 

**roger that:** ew thats so sweet

 

**witchh:** aww thanks vis

 

**Vis:** :)

 

**roger that:** ok so what do u need help with

 

**witchh:** its pietro

 

**Vis:** is he acting up again?

 

**witchh:** no hes just madly in love with trash barton

 

**roger that:** omg r u fucking sirius

 

**witchh:** no, remus is

 

**witchh:** ANyway

 

**witchh:** i want to help him either a) get over him or b) get them together

 

**Vis:** if i remember correctly, they kissed once

 

**witchh:** excuse me what

 

**roger that:** oh!! I remember that too!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**witchh:** both of you explain

 

**Vis:** i dont think u were there. there was a party at tonys house

 

**witchh:** when was this

 

**roger that:** uhh i think it was about two months ago

 

**witchh:** oh shit i remember now

 

**witchh:** i stayed home bc i had so much hw

 

**witchh:** i cant believe i fuckung missed that

 

**witchh:** ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME HE DIDNT FUCKING TELL ME

 

**roger that:** rip

 

**witchh:** fuck option a, we’re doing option b

 

**Vis:** r u sure this is the best idea

 

**witchh:** yes


	9. wanda talks to pietro (such a boring title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> witchh: pietro i need to talk to u about something
> 
> fast bitch: whattttttttttttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witchh - wanda, fast bitch - pietro

**_Private Chat- witchh and fast bitch_ **

 

**witchh:** pietro i need to talk to u about something

 

**fast bitch:** whattttttttttttttt

 

**witchh:** tonys house. party. two months ago.

 

**fast bitch:** what about it

 

**witchh:** clint?? need i say more??????????

 

**fast bitch:** oh shit

 

**witchh:** tell me. now. 

 

**fast bitch:** fuck fuck fuck ok so i was at the party. everything was going great yknow? but then clint came over and it must have been the lights or the music or a combination because suddenly we were kissing. we kissed one more time then suddenly he looked really scared and left

 

**witchh:** is that it

 

**fast bitch:** were you expecting more???????????????

 

**witchh:** not really, but now i need to have a chat with trash bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so short lmao  
> also- do you guys have any ships or anything you want me to do?


	10. a lot of stuff happens and im too tired to think of a chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iron road: tony, we’ve been friends since kindergarten. in middle school, i realized that i had a huge mega crush on you. i still do. i like you too
> 
> tonster: REALLY????? WHY????????? IM COMPLETELY USELESS???? IM STILL HAPPY THO. TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE SOMEWHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanda - witchh, clint - birb, tony - tonster, stephen - stephen weird, rhodey - iron road, pepper - salt

**_Private chat- witchh and birb_ **

 

**witchh:** hey clint

 

**birb:** yo

 

**witchh:** we need to talk

 

**birb:** about?

 

**witchh:** my brother

 

**birb:** hes annoying

 

**witchh:** yes i know but thats not what this is about

 

**birb:** alright do you want blackmail on him bc i have plenty

 

**witchh:** tempting but this is a different matter. i have a question

 

**witchh:** are you attracted to pietro?

 

**birb:** wtf no of course not i hate him

 

**witchh:** ( -_-) dude. dont even lie

 

**birb:** fine i like pietro

 

**birb:** just dont tell anyone ok?

 

**witchh:** :)

 

**birb:** wanda

 

**birb:** wanda

 

**birb:** wANDA

**_tonster created groupchat_ **

**_tonster added stephen weird, smart boi, and iron road_ **

 

**tonster:** ok so theres something ive been meaning to say to each of you for a long time so uh

 

**tomster:** i’ll just do it right now all together

 

**tonster:** i really really like all of you. as in ‘like like’ and ‘crush’

 

**tonster:** i know texting is really not the way to do this but its easier to say things here

 

**tonster:** wow that felt really good to get off of my chest

 

**tonster:** before any of you say anything…. you all know that im poly right?? and it’s ok if you dont return my feelings. hopefully things wont be awkward lmao

 

**iron road:** tony, we’ve been friends since kindergarten. in middle school, i realized that i had a huge mega crush on you. i still do. i like you too

 

**tonster:** REALLY????? WHY????????? IM COMPLETELY USELESS???? IM STILL HAPPY THO. TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE SOMEWHERE

 

**iron road:** YES

 

**stephen weird:** well i obviously havent known you that long, tony (having just moved here last year). when i we first met, i thought you were so fucking annoying. eventually that annoyance(????) turned into a crush. so yeah i return ur feelings

 

**tonster:** SCREAMS BC I FEEL SO LOVED AND APPRECIATED RN. DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW

 

**smart boi:** hey tony can i talk to you in private

  
  
  


**_Private Chat- smart boi and tonster_ **

 

**smart boi:** tony… you’re the most amazing friend i could ever ask for. you helped me out of my depression and you’ve always been there for me. i’m sorry… but i just dont return your feelings. but who knows? that might change. anyway, i hope that we can remain friends and there is no hard feelings or awkwardness?

 

**tonster:** bruce, of course we can remain friends. there is absolutely no hard feeling or awkwardness! tbh, i didnt expect any of you guys to return my feelings lmao. so we can go back to the way we were and pretend this never happened :)

 

**smart boi:** im so sorry

 

**tonster:** dude its ok :D

  
  
  
  


**_Private Chat- tonster and salt_ **

 

**tonster:** hi im Sad

 

**salt:** oh no the s is capitalized. did your confession not go well?

 

**tonster:** it actually went better than i expected?? 2 / 3. stephen and rhodey returned my feelings but bruce didnt

 

**salt:** :(

 

**tonster:** its ok. its just… im kinda bummed out yknow? of course i cant blame bruce... i cant expect them all to ‘like like’ me lol.

 

**tonster:** on a positive note, rhodey and i are going on a date tomorrow!! and then stephen and i are going on a date the day after tomorrow!!

 

**salt:** that sounds great! have fun! :)

  
**tonster:** ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests for certain ships or events are open!!

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is welcome!  
> check out my quotev!! https://www.quotev.com/TEDtaco


End file.
